


Choke Me Better

by Zoisitechan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 1970s, Choking, Established Relationship, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoisitechan/pseuds/Zoisitechan
Summary: "Going somewhere after this?"





	

They'd been drinking in a filthy bar in Puerto Limón for a while, sitting quietly side by side under yellow flickering lights. The rhum was excellent, though, maybe the best in all the Caribbean.

Adam (white-shirted and clean-shaven, blond hair not so short anymore all slicked back) looked like _her_ more than John could stand on that particular night, so he ignored his face, his blue eye fixed on the younger man's hands instead, on those ridiculous red leather gloves he was invariably wearing, even at that latitude.

Adam's likeness to the Boss wasn't expected to survive time - most boys mirror their mothers, most men look like their fathers - yet it was intact in those eyes, hair, a facial bone structure bordering perfection. Part of John was intimately attracted to that, to the man being everything that was left of her in the world. Of course Adam wasn't just that, he was also someone he needed, someone he wanted. But, even after ten years, that resemblance was mesmerizing and simultaneously it rubbed salt into the wound.

Someone swore angrily by the pool table over the lyrics of "Bad Company" [ _...Oh, I was born six-gun in my hand..._ ] coming scratching from the jukebox and there was a decent chance there was going to be a fight.

It was when Adam asked casually "Going somewhere after this?" and John pulled some crumpled money out of his pocket, put them on the counter and stood up.

"Of course", he said, and the other man followed him in the suffocating night.

 

The hotel room was narrow and decadent, but the green and red lights inundating it from a neon sign outside casted pretty color shadows on Adam's naked body when he stripped. It was a very beautiful sight.

John took his clothes off as well and he pushed Adam unceremoniously on the bed, proceeding to straddle him.

 

"Wait, I've got a little game in mind..." The Russian smiled slyly.

"What?" John asked, amused. "Cut me on your cheekbones?"

"Nope. Before you fuck me... _please_ , do chokehold me" Adam whispered, a thing they never did before, even if they had done an amount of regular and less regular shit during their lovemaking. John was surprised but he didn't object to do like he was asked.

With his wrists crossed around Adam's throat, he pressed cautiously but inexorably, watching the younger man gasp for air and his eyelids flutter, unable to stay open.

"If you want me to stop-"

"Don't you dare", Adam sibilated. It was alluring the way John's hands could be deadly and gentle at the same time, as he gave a final push before his lover nearly passed out.

John checked on Adam to be sure he was actually ok, before he draped the other man's legs over his own shoulders, exposing his ass.

Adam whimpered softly when John entered him, thrusting gently at first, but deeply. The Russian's skin was so pale in the dark that John was transfixed by the beauty of it, and he patted Adam's face lightly until he opened again unfocused eyes.  


"Still with me, kid?" he asked in a low voice, made even lower by sex and their closeness.

"Always with you" Adam's lips articulated, slowly, and John kissed them passionately, devotedly.

 

 

"Kazuhira Miller. Who's this?" Adam asked.

Later in the deep of the night, John was smoking a cigar sitting by the window, shirtless but with his pants on. He always put his pants on right after sex and Adam, who didn't mind to remain naked, found it kind of surprising.

"Kaz? He's a friend".

"A lieutenant", Adam pointed out.

"Yeah, could call him so."

"Do you fuck him?"

"There's a place in Mother Base -" John put out the cigar against the armrest of the chair, drawing the blond man close and evading the question, "for you too, if you want."

"Maybe one day", Adam mumbled  cryptically.

"Kaz is a precious ally."

"Is he expendable?"

_ "Maybe one day",_ John echoed, then he  run his hands absentmindedly up and down Adam's sides: a body still slender, but there was more flesh than a decade before when John first met him, not much more than a child in Tselinoyarsk.  


"Going back to bed, Adam?"

"Only if you choke me better... No hands involved this time", the Russian purred.

"Good. I'll see to it", John grinned.

 


End file.
